


Romance in the Infirmary

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Healer, quidditch player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: Quidditch player Marcus Flint tries to use his charm, broken bones and terrible sense of humor woo the new team healer.
Relationships: Tracey Davis/Marcus Flint
Kudos: 9
Collections: Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge





	Romance in the Infirmary

Even though the previous team healer had warned her that he was accident prone, Tracey Davis was still shocked the first time he came in with an injury. She hadn’t seen him since they were both students at Hogwarts, and despite sharing a house, they rarely interacted. Her half-blood status hadn’t made her that well-liked in Slytherin where Pure-bloods had ruled at the time.

Marcus Flint on the other hand had been pretty popular amongst the other Slytherins and she even had a small crush on him back then. Seeing him now after all these years, it appeared that his looks had only improved. 

He had come in with a broken hand that hadn’t even happened while playing quidditch. He mumbled a few words about a cheating girlfriend and taking his anger out on the walls of his flat. She didn’t push him for more information. 

Although it wasn’t a work related injury, the healer in her couldn’t let him leave without helping him heal. She cleaned up the blood and checked for infection. After finding none, she went to the cupboard and found a bottle of Skele-Gro.

“Oh, my old friend,” Marcus grimaced looking at the skeleton shaped bottle. 

“Yes, Healer Carrow told me that you were well acquainted with the healer’s office,” she stated with an eyebrow raised.

He blushed, “Can’t help it. I take my job seriously and sometimes that means I get hurt.”

“I guess I should consider you job security,” she shrugged, pouring a serving of the smoking potion into a glass. 

“Cheers.” He took it from her and quickly drank it, coughing at the burning sensation in his mouth and throat.

“Mr. Flint, I am going to have to record your visit to the infirmary. I’ll just mark it down as a home injury” she said, pulling paperwork from her drawer and looking for a quill.

“Thank you,” he said looking at her more carefully now. “You look familiar, did we go to Hogwards together?”

“Yes, I was a few years behind you, but we were both in Slytherin.”

“Oh, well as your housemate let me take you out to dinner to welcome you to the team. I’ll show you a bone-fide good time,” he said gesturing to the bottle of Skele-Gro.

“That was terrible. Now get out of here and get some rest.” 

*  
A few weeks later at a quidditch match, Marcus Flint had caught a pass from his teammate and was flying towards the goal quickly when out of nowhere a bludger slammed into his face, knocking him off his broom. His fall was slowed and he was levitated directly to the infirmary.

“I’m fine. It’s just a broken nose. Just clean it up, and I can get back out there,” Marcus spat out as blood streamed down his mouth and chin.

“I’ll be the judge of that, Mr. Flint,” Tracey said holding him down. With a quick spell the blood was removed and the blood flow stopped. It was clear that his right cheekbone and nose were both broken. He had black eyes forming, and the swelling had already started. 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to sit the rest of this game out, Mr. Flint,” she said firmly.

“Bloody hell, just call me Marcus. You’re younger than me!” he said looking at her with his half-swollen eyes.

“Alright, Marcus. Your nose and right cheekbone are broken, and your eyes are swelling shut as we speak.”

“Cheekbone? I think that’s a new one. Never broken that before,” he said with a little pride in his voice.

“I’m surprised. I feel like your record has you listed as having broken every bone in your body,” she replied haughtily.

“You know, there’s one bone I haven’t broken before, but I’d really love for you to help me try,” he commented with a smirk on his face.

“What?” she guffawed. “Are you implying that you want to break your penis?”

“No! I was just trying to let you know I’m interested,” he exclaimed..

“Yes, puns and innuendos scream interest,” she said rolling her eyes. “Here drink up.”

He chuckled, “One of these days you might not be able to resist my charm.” He downed it in one as he shuddered. He never got used to the bitter taste.

*  
The next month as Tracey was taking stock of all the supplies in the infirmary’s cupboard, the doors were thrown open, and Marcus Flint was levitated onto an examination table by a teammate. His right leg was bent at an unnatural angle. 

“Hello, Healer Davis!” he called cheerfully enough despite the grotesque view of his leg in plain view. 

“Well, Mr. Flint, back again so soon,” she remarked. 

“I told you to call me, Marcus.”

“Right, Marcus, it’s still Healer Davis to you.” 

“Oh come on! After all this time of getting to know each other,” he crooned.

“Another broken bone, I see,” she said ignoring him.

“Just can’t get enough of that delicious Skele-Gro.” he said sarcastically..

“You could avoid having to take it if you avoided getting injured, but you never seem to learn your lesson,” she replied examining the break.

“But then I wouldn’t get to come and see you. Have my frequent visits meant nothing to you?,” he said with fake outrage.

She rolled her eyes and poured the potion. “A leg break is a bit more serious. You’re going to have to stay here for observation tonight.”

“A night with my favorite healer. What more could I ask for?” he smirked.

“Drink up,” she said, handing him the glass.

He drank it quickly gagging.. “I can’t believe there isn’t something that tastes better.

“Would you like some water?” she said, moving to get him some.

Before she got too far, Marcus grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

Pulling back, he smiled “That definitely tastes better and does wonders for my boner health.”

“Really?” she groaned in annoyance.

He laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
